1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to methods and systems for ranking of messages based on user's interaction with one or more messages; more specifically, to methods and systems for improving the usability of emails by attaching a score to each message based at least in part on its relevancy to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, the Internet has become an important medium for collaboration and exchange of information among users. Corporate bodies are increasingly using the Internet for exchanging information through exchange portals, collaboration platforms, etc. Use of emails, in particular, has become voluminous. This has led to the added use of emails as a means of advertising by organizations, individuals, corporate houses, and businesses.
While the exchange of emails is useful, users often find their mailbox filled with emails that are irrelevant or junk. A study conducted by the RADICATI GROUP™ estimated that a user on an average received 156 emails per day in 2008. This number is expected to grow to 233 emails per day in 2012. Scanning of such large volumes of emails requires a lot of time and effort with users spending a couple of hours several times over a day in an effort to organize the email data. A need is therefore felt for a system that automatically organizes the user's messages according to the relevancy of the message.